A Preference for Texting
by Hanako Hayashi
Summary: Traduction de LostGirl. Entre Sherlock et John, certaines conversations par texto sont plus importantes que d'autres.


A Preference for Texting

_**Auteur**__ : __**LostGirl**_

_**Résumé**__ : Entre John et Sherlock, certaines conversations par texto sont plus importantes que d'autres._

_**Notes de l'auteur **__: J'adore les fics uniquement composées de textos. J'adore Sherlock. Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai placé –JW et –SH tout au long de la fic parce que, même si ça n'a pas vraiment de sens qu'ils les utilisent entre eux lorsqu'ils s'envoient des messages, textuellement il est plus simple ainsi de savoir qui dit quoi. Pensez juste à cette fic-texto comme à un dialogue, ok ?_

_Gros câlins de remerciements à Swissmarg et Bethia pour la beta et leur brit-picking__**(1)**__ magique !_

_**Notes de la traductrice **__: Hello ! Et oui, ce n'est pas la suite d'une certaine série que vous attendez tous, mais bel et bien une autre traduction =)  
J'avoue avoir un faible pour les fictions toutes en messages, surtout lorsqu'elles sont bien faites ! Alors en voilà une, l'auteur est __**LostGirl **__et elle a bien gentiment accepté de me laisser la traduire.  
Sinon, sachez mes amis, que je vous poste ceci d'Angleterre ! Et oui =)  
Je pense aller faire un tour du côté de Baker Street et Regent's Park moi… *s'en va en sifflotant*…_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez-pas à donner votre avis, ni à me signaler les fautes (sauf les fautes voulues et les lettres qui manquent !) Et pour la tournure de certaines phrases, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez l'esprit mal tourné !_

_**ATTENTION !**__ À un moment, il y a un jeu de mot "Je voudrais que tu sois à la maison… Je veux dire ici" en anglais "home" et" here" sont des mots faciles à confondre dans l'état de John. Mais en français nous dirons juste que c'est un de ses nombreux lapsus. Et en parlant de ses lapsus, il y en a un où même la construction de sa précédente phrase le grillera sur place._

**_Les fautes d'orthographe de John et Sherlock sont volontaires, ils ont trop bu !_**

_**(1)**__ S'assurer que les habitudes et comportement typiquement Britanniques sont correctement représentés. Tout est concerné, le langage, l'orthographe, l'argot et les expressions. C'est surtout utilisé par les auteurs dont l'anglais n'est pas la langue maternelle._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Où es-tu ? –JW

Sorti. – SH

J'avais remarqué. –JW

Tu boudes encore ? –JW

Je ne 'boude' pas. –SH

Bien que je continue de penser que tu t'es montré ridicule. –SH

Du sang dans le lait, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas d'accord. –JW

Il n'était plus bon de toute façon. –SH

Rien que le concept. –JW

Et c'est une question de principes. –JW

Tu veux bien acheter une nouvelle bouteille de lait pendant que tu es dehors ? –JW

C'est ce que je fais. –SH

Vraiment ? –JW

Non, John. Je te mens car je ne pense pas que tu le remarquerais si je revenais sans lait. –SH

C'est du sarcasme, hein ? Tu es réellement en train d'acheter du lait ? –JW

Ça et d'autres choses. Est-ce qu'on mange de la confiture de fraise ? –SH

J'en mange. Généralement tu ignores les toasts si j'en mets dessus. –JW

Ah oui. –SH

Est-ce vraiment utile qu'il y ait tant de goûts différents pour toutes ces choses ? –SH

Eh bien, les gens normaux mangent assez souvent et aiment la variété. –JW

Non, pas du tout. Ils mangent sans arrêt les mêmes choses encore et encore. –SH

Ok. C'est juste, pour la plupart du temps. –JW

Mais il y a énormément de personnes et tout le monde n'aime pas les mêmes choses. –JW

Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? –SH

Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas secrètement catalogué tous mes choix alimentaires ? –JW

John, je fais déjà difficilement attention à ce que 'je' mange. –SH

C'est vrai, mais tu aimes stocker des informations concernant les autres. –JW

J'aime la confiture de mûre. Le lait entier. Les haricots. Le pain noir. Nous pourrions prendre plus d'œufs également. –JW

C'est de loin la plus ennuyeuse conversation à laquelle j'ai participé. –SH

Alors pourquoi tu continues à me répondre ? –JW

Parce que tu rends modérément ces emplettes moins abrutissantes. –SH

Enfin. La conversation. –SH

John ? –SH

J'essaye juste de savoir si c'était un compliment ou non. –JW

Je pense que l'adolescente devant laquelle je viens de passer prévoit d'assassiner ses parents. –SH

Sérieusement ? Ou tu tentes juste de rendre les courses plus intéressantes ? –JW

Fausse alerte. Elle fantasmait juste. Aucune intention de passer à l'acte. –SH

Ouf. Si jamais un jour tu veux retourner faire les courses, je viendrai avec toi. –JW

Ça a l'air plus amusant quand tu y vas. –JW

Tu t'ennuies aussi en les faisant ? –SH

Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas l'activité la plus stimulante. –JW

Je suis juste motivé pour la nourriture. –JW

Mais si nous commençons à faire les courses ensemble, on ne nous croira plus jamais quand nous dirons ne pas être un couple. –JW

C'est ce que les couples font ? – SH

Parmi d'autres choses beaucoup plus intéressantes. –JW

Ah. Oui. Le sexe. –SH

Pas que le sexe ! Bien que personnellement ce soit mon activité préféré. –JW

Je l'avais remarqué. –SH

Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? –JW

C'est une blague à propos de mes rencards fréquents ? –JW

Non. C'est une blague concernant l'habitude que tu as de te masturber. –SH

John ? –SH

Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as su ça. D'accord ? Je ne veux pas le savoir, jamais. –JW

Merde. Maintenant je vais devenir paranoïaque. –JW

Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. –SH

Ce qui n'aide pas pour la paranoïa. –JW

Tu sembles oublier les caméras de Mycroft. –SH

Putain. –JW

Je plaisantais, John. –SH

Comme si je supportais Mycroft et sa manie d'espionner. –SH

Ne refais plus ça. Ton frère me fiche la chair de poule. –JW

Tout à ton honneur. –SH

Ça prouve qu'en dépit de ta garde-robe, tu as un bon discernement. –SH

Très bien. Donc m'insulter rend les courses plus amusantes ? –JW

C'était un compliment. –SH

Presque un compliment. –SH

Tu devrais t'entraîner un peu plus. –JW

Pourquoi tu es si long ? Qu'est-ce que tu achètes là ? –JW

Je suis en train de rentrer. –SH

* * *

Affaire résolue. –SH

Tu aurais dû attendre que j'arrive sur la scène de crime. –JW

Pas le choix. Tu prenais trop de temps. –SH

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si quelqu'un a décidé de bloquer le trafic. –JW

Je dois quand même te retrouver là-bas ? –JW

Oui. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose. –SH

Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? –JW

Je me suis fait arrêter. En quelques sortes. –SH

Lestrade dit qu'il me relâchera quand tu seras là. –SH

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? –JW

Frappé Anderson. C'était nécessaire. –SH

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? –JW

Parce qu'il a les capacités intellectuelles d'un protozoaire particulièrement stupide. –SH

C'est pour ça que tu l'as frappé ? –JW

Non. C'est la raison pour laquelle c'était nécessaire. –SH

Tu arrives bientôt ? Les menottes m'irritent. –SH

Tu es menotté ? –JW

Lestrade essaye de prouver quelque chose. –SH

Peut-être parce que tu as cogné un membre de son équipe. -JW

Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Anderson ? –JW

C'est un imbécile. Ai-je besoin d'une autre raison ? –SH

Oui. C'était aussi un imbécile il y a deux jours et tu ne l'as pas frappé. –JW

C'est un crétin depuis que je l'ai rencontré et tu ne l'as jamais attaqué avant. –JW

Donc, visiblement, son cas empire. –SH

Comment fais-tu pour me répondre en étant menotté ? –JW

Très simplement. –SH

Mes mains sont attachées devant. –SH

Où es-tu ? –SH

Presque arrivé. Quoique je peux demander au conducteur de ralentir. –JW

Tu ne le feras pas. –SH

Je pourrais. Vu que tu as fait quelque chose de particulièrement odieux récemment. –JW

Cette femme a appelé en plein milieu d'une expérience, John. –SH

Je me suis déjà expliqué là-dessus. –SH

Son _prénom_ c'est Anna et elle trouve que tu es un connard fini. –JW

Elle ne voudra jamais entrer dans l'appart si tu y es. –JW

Elle est ennuyeuse. –SH

Comment peux-tu sortir avec quelqu'un de si ennuyeux ? –SH

Elle n'est pas ennuyeuse. Et tu pourrais faire des efforts. –JW

Y a-t-il une chance que cela fasse varier le temps que tu prendras à arriver ? –SH

Tu sais bien que non. –JW

Ça devrait, mais non. –JW

Lestrade vient de m'envoyer un message. Il veut savoir si je viens te récupérer. –JW

Je lui ai dit que tu étais en route. –SH

Il dit que tu as frappé Anderson parce qu'il m'a décrit comme étant ton animal de compagnie. –JW

Non. Je l'ai frappé car il le méritait. –SH

Moriarty m'a appelé comme ça, lui aussi. –JW

Il le méritait également. –SH

Ouais. Mais il avait des snipers. –JW

Malheureusement. –SH

Je suis arrivé. –JW

* * *

Je m'ennuie. –SH

Je m'ennuie toujours. –SH

Je m'ennuie vraiment beaucoup. –SH

À court de patchs de nicotine. –SH

Et je m'ennuie toujours affreusement. –SH

Je suis en plein rencard ! –JW

Et moi je m'ennuie. –SH

Ouais, je l'avais compris avec tes messages précédents. –JW

Trouve quelque chose pour t'occuper. Il y a un foie dans le frigo. –JW

Carbonisé. Je m'ennuie. Ramène des patchs. –SH

Je. Suis. Au. Milieu. D'un. Rencard. –JW

Je sais. Anna. –SH

Non, Kelly. Anna me déteste désormais. –JW

Et Kelly n'en est pas loin non plus, pour l'instant. –JW

Bien. Kelly. La narcissique. –SH

Évidemment, et toi tu es la générosité incarnée. –JW

Elle est aussi ennuyeuse que les autres. Et sort avec toi uniquement car tu es un médecin. –SH

Ennuyeuse. –SH

Je m'ennuie. –SH

Tu devrais t'améliorer dans tes mots de passe. –SH

Ne touche pas à mon ordinateur. –JW

Pourquoi cela t'embêtes tellement ? –SH

Parce que c'est le _mien_. On appelle ça la vie privée. –JW

Je suis déjà passé par ta collection pornographique. –SH

Et tu écris à propos de ta vie puis postes le tout sur un blog ayant pas mal de lecteurs. –SH

Cette partie-là n'est pas privée. Elle est faite pour être lue. –JW

Cela implique que tu as écrit quelque chose qui ne doit pas être lu ? –SH

Repose-le, Sherlock. –JW

Je ne plaisante pas. –JW

Tu écris un roman. –SH

Sherlock ! Repose-le ! –JW

C'est vraiment rien. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. –JW

C'était une idée stupide. –JW

Ce n'est pas si mal en fait. –SH

Sérieux ? –JW

Un peu exagéré, mais pas plus que dans n'importe quel autre roman policier. –SH

Tu es doué pour la description. –SH

Tu le penses ? –JW

Oui. J'aime la façon dont tu décris Londres. –SH

Et au moins ce n'est pas une représentation peu subtile de ta vie actuelle. –SH

J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de différent. –JW

Et tu t'en sors bien. Tes personnages sont intéressants, mais il te reste encore du travail. –SH

Sullivan me fait un peu penser à Lestrade. –SH

Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté d'écrire ? –SH

Es-tu resté bloqué à cause de la partie où il faut parler d'enquêtes ? –SH

Merde. Kelly me crie dessus. –JW

Elle n'attend même pas la fin du dîner. –JW

Tu _étais _en train de l'ignorer. –SH

J'essayais de me remettre de ce que tu viens de me dire ! –JW

Tu trouves que les personnages sont intéressants ? –JW

Oui. Ils ont définitivement du potentiel. –SH

Je suis resté coincé sur l'affaire. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. –JW

Je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux. –SH

Tu ferais ça ? –JW

J'ai pensé que ça t'ennuierait. –JW

De toute façon ce n'est vraiment rien. Je n'avais juste rien d'autre à écrire. –JW

Je suis détective consultant. On me consulte. –SH

J'ai quelques dossiers d'anciennes affaires qui pourraient être utiles. Pour tes idées. –SH

Ouais. Ça peut aider. –JW

Je veux bien y jeter un coup d'œil. –JW

Je les ressortirai. –SH

Tu rentres ? –SH

Je ferais tout aussi bien. Kelly est déjà partie. –JW

Elle ne sortait avec toi que parce que tu es médecin. –SH

Oui. Je sais. –JW

Mais c'était agréable de pouvoir sortir de nouveau. Même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps. –JW

Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'apprécie réellement. –SH

Ça c'est vraiment gentil, Sherlock. Merci. –JW

Je ramène à manger ? –JW

Tu ne viens pas juste de dîner ? –SH

Je n'avais même pas été servi. –JW

Chinois ? –SH

Chinois et vielles enquêtes. Ce n'est pas mal pour passer la soirée. –JW

Pas mal du tout. –SH

Tu t'ennuies toujours ? –JW

Plus pour longtemps. –SH

* * *

Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes messages ? –JW

C'était le mari, n'est-ce pas ? Cet enfoiré. –JW

Sherlock, répond-moi. –JW

Ça devient ridicule. Où es-tu ? –JW

Tu ferais mieux d'être inconscient. –JW

S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi juste si tout va bien. –JW

Si tu ne réponds pas parce que tu penses que je suis fâché contre toi de m'avoir laissé sur la scène de crime, je ne le suis pas. Répond juste. –JW

Si tu t'es mis à poursuivre ce connard sans moi je t'assure que je vais te tuer moi-même. -JW

Je t'en prie, sois sain et sauf. –JW

Je vais bien. Quasiment bien. Juste quelques égratignures et une légère commotion cérébrale, je pense. –SH

Où es-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? –JW

Baker Street. Mon portable n'avait plus de batterie. –SH

Comment t'es-tu fait la commotion ? –JW

Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ? –JW

J'arrive. Ne bouge pas ! –JW

Je n'en ai pas l'intention. –SH

Pas d'hôpital. C'est une blessure légère. –SH

Je ne l'ai pas poursuivi. Je suivais les indices. Il m'est tombé dessus. –SH

Il s'est enfui, John. –SH

Tu l'as fait fuir. C'est une victoire. –JW

C'est un match nul, au mieux. –SH

Tu le retrouveras. –JW

J'aurais dû savoir qu'il reviendrait pour récupérer le collier. –SH

Tu aurais dû m'attendre. –JW

Je sais. –SH

Tu l'admets ? –JW

Tu es sûr que ce n'est qu'une légère commotion ? –JW

Sûr. –SH

Je repartirai comme ça de nouveau. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter quand mon cerveau est en marche. –SH

Je sais. Rappelle-toi juste de me trainer derrière toi la prochaine fois. D'accord ? –JW

J'essayerai. –SH

Où es-tu ? –SH

Taxi. J'arrive bientôt. Ça va toujours ? –JW

Oui. –SH

C'était le mari, hein ? –JW

Oui. Il l'a tuée pour l'argent. –SH

Yep. Irrévocablement un enfoiré. –JW

Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. –SH

Je l'ai pensé aussi. Cette maison. Elle voulait réellement qu'il soit heureux. –JW

Comment deux personnes peuvent-elles ressentir de si différents sentiments l'un envers l'autre ? –SH

Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer autant et lui avoir si peu d'estime pour elle ? –SH

Ce n'est pas logique. –SH

Parfois la vie est ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes une personne, qu'elle ressent automatiquement la même chose de son côté. –JW

Oui. C'est horrible. –SH

Peut-être que tu seras plus gentil avec Molly désormais. –JW

Molly ? –SH

Elle très fortement attachée à toi. Tu devrais le savoir. –JW

Ce n'est pas la même chose, John. Molly est éprise de l'image qu'elle a de moi. –SH

Probablement, mais ça ne te tuerais pas d'être moins rude. –JW

Si. –SH

Non. Crois-moi. Je suis médecin, je sais de quoi je parle. –JW

Je ne veux pas l'encourager. –SH

Il n'est pas question d'encouragements, Sherlock. Elle sait que ça ne mènera jamais nulle part. Ce n'est pas le problème. –JW

Si elle sait que je ne suis pas intéressé, pourquoi elle persiste ? –SH

Ce n'est pas si facile. Parfois tu ressens quelque chose, même si tu sais que tu ne devrais pas. –JW

Même en sachant que c'est sans espoir. Tu continues tout simplement de ressentir. –JW

Ah. D'accord. Je m'efforcerai d'être moins rude avec elle. –SH

Comment tu te sens ? –JW

De quoi tu parles ? –SH

La commotion ? Tes blessures ? –JW

Je vais toujours bien. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je t'assure. –SH

Je suis presque arrivé de toute façon. –JW

* * *

Mycroft pense que tu fais une dépression. –JW

Est-ce qu'il complote encore dans mon dos ? –SH

Dis-lui de s'occuper de ses affaires. –SH

Il n'a peut-être pas tort cette fois-ci. Tu agis bizarrement depuis quelques temps. –JW

Non-sens. –SH

Tu es plus que moyennement calme. –JW

Je t'ai dit que parfois, il m'arrivait de ne pas parler durant des jours. –SH

Oui. Tu me l'as dit, mais tu n'as fait que beaucoup parler. –JW

Tu es déçu ? –SH

Arrête, Sherlock. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. –JW

Tu n'as pas pris une seule affaire depuis deux semaines. –JW

Toutes inintéressantes. –SH

Celle de l'autre jour ne l'était pas. –JW

L'affaire de fraude ? Ennuyeux. –SH

J'ai trouvé ça intéressant. –JW

Ce n'est pas toi le détective consultant. –SH

Non. En effet. –JW

Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. –JW

Je n'ai pas besoin de ton inquiétude. –SH

Oui. Bien sûr. À quoi est-ce que je pensais. –JW

Achète des patchs. –SH

Bien. –JW

* * *

Ça fait une heure que je te parle. Quand es-tu parti ? –SH

Il y a une heure. Je t'ai dit que j'allais boire un verre avec Mike. –JW

Durant ton absence nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait je devrais vraiment avoir les deux compartiments du frigo. –SH

As-tu juste supprimé mon avis sur la question ? –JW

Non. J'ai pensé que tu étais assez intelligent pour être d'accord avec moi. –SH

Tu es le maître en la matière pour ce qui est des compliments indirects. –JW

Mike trouve que tu es hilarant. –JW

En quoi donc ? –SH

Parce que tu m'envoies toujours des messages lorsque je suis avec lui, mais que tu prétends ne pas avoir réalisé que je suis sorti. –JW

Je m'en rends compte. Au bout d'un moment. –SH

Pourquoi je t'enverrais des messages si tu étais toujours ici ? –SH

Quoi ? –JW

Il dit que je t'en envoie toujours quand tu sors. Bien sûr que je le fais, puisque tu n'es pas là. –SH

Quel autre moyen ai-je de communiquer avec toi ? –SH

Ouais, mais il dit qu'à chaque fois que je vais quelque part, je finis par discuter avec toi. –JW

Toujours est-il que ce que j'ai dit est juste. –SH

Il s'agit de la fréquence. Lui ne se retrouve pas à envoyer des messages à sa femme à chaque fois que nous sommes dehors –JW

Pas que nous soyons mariés, évidemment. –JW

C'est juste qu'il a d'autres amis et relatifs, et qu'il ne leur envoie pas autant de messages. –JW

À aucun d'entre eux. –JW

Je veux juste dire que nous nous envoyons beaucoup de messages. –JW

Qu'est-ce que tu blablates dans tes messages. C'est impressionnant. –SH

Ouais. Je sais. –JW

Je devrais vraiment avoir les deux compartiments dans le frigo. –SH

On en reparlera demain. –JW

Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait que je me répète. –SH

Parce que tu as en quelque sorte oublié de remarquer que je n'étais pas réellement là lors de la discussion. –JW

Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu l'as manquée. Tu es celui qui a décidé de sortir. –SH

Très bien. Je dois donc passer tout mon temps avec toi. –JW

C'est préférable. –SH

Si tu ne veux pas que je me répète. –SH

Tu comptes me harceler toute la nuit ? –JW

Tu aimerais que j'arrête ? –SH

Non. C'était juste une question. –JW

Oh. Bien. –SH

Où est le marteau ? –SH

Oublie. Je l'ai trouvé. –SH

Je crois que j'ai fait un trou dans le frigo. –SH

Il n'est pas si gros. –SH

Mme Hudson ne le remarquera probablement pas. –SH

Je n'ai pas envie de devoir revenir en trombe parce que tu t'es cassé les doigts. –JW

Je ne suis pas stupide, John. –SH

Si, si tu l'es. Un incroyable idiot. Parfois. –JW

Tu penses tout voir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. –JW

Qu'est-ce que je ne vois pas ? –SH

Je ne sais pas. Des choses. -JW

Je ferais mieux d'arrêter de boire maintenant. –JW

Est-ce un des sages conseils de Mike ? –SH

Je ne sais pas. Il est trop soûl pour me dire si burré. –JW

Bourré. Yep. Ça commence à venir. –JW

Je ne t'ai jamais vu soûl. –SH

Tu ne viens jamais boire avec moi. –JW

Tu ne m'as jamais invité. –SH

Si je le fais, tu viendras ? –JW

Dehors avec moi. –JW

Oui. –SH

Aussi longtemps que tu m'empêcheras de m'ennuyer. –SH

Pas une tâche fracile. –JW

Facile. Désolé. –JW

Tu sembles y arriver. –SH

John ? –SH

Fait tomber une poney sur Mike. Hee. –JW

Un poney ? –SH

Une pinte. Désolé. Bourréé. –JW

Aurais aimé que tu sois à la maison. –JW

Je suis à la maison. –SH

Veux dire ici. Ou là-bas. –JW

Là où j'étais. Pas ici. –JW

Alors rentre. –SH

Arrive. –JW

* * *

C'est la conférence la plus mal organisée à laquelle j'ai assisté. –JW

Je ne connais absolument personne ici. –JW

Tu as toujours dit aimer rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. –SH

Un mensonge bien orchestré pour t'amener voir des clients. –JW

Ah bon ? –SH

Non. J'aime faire de nouvelles rencontres, mais je ne veux pas être ici. –JW

Pourquoi tu y es allé ? –SH

J'avais besoin de m'éloigner. Je pensais en avoir besoin. –JW

Londres commence à t'ennuyer ? –SH

Non, jamais. Mais parfois l'ennui c'est agréable, alors je suis venu ici. –JW

Comment l'ennui peut-il être agréable ? –SH

Il l'est. Parfois. –JW

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? –JW

Je suis sur une affaire. –SH

Oh. Dois-je arrêter de t'embêter ? –JW

Non. J'attends les résultats des tests faits sur des morceaux de terre. Ennuyeux. Pas très concluant pour le moment. –SH

Quoi comme affaire ? –JW

Une personne disparue. Un homme s'est volatilisé de chez lui. –SH

Apparemment juste sous le nez de sa famille. –SH

Peut-être qu'il est juste parti ? –JW

Jambe cassée, quelques côtes également, blessure au cou. Il me semble improbable qu'il soit parti de lui-même. –SH

Que lui est-il arrivé ? –JW

Des trafiquants l'ont attaqué il y a peu. Il dirige une compagnie de transport maritime. –SH

Il a vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir ? –JW

Et était supposé témoigner demain. –SH

Donc ces types l'ont kidnappé ? –JW

Je ne pense pas. –SH

Alors qui ? –JW

Sa famille pourrait le cacher. –SH

Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? –JW

Il pourrait se faire poursuivre. Il baigne dans des affaires sales. –SH

D'accord. Donc la famille a peur qu'il se fasse attaquer si il témoigne, mais il refuse d'abandonner. –JW

Ils le cachent quelque part, disent qu'il a été enlevé, ainsi il est à l'abri de n'importe qui. -JW

Bien résonné. –SH

Mais tu n'as pas que ça en tête. –JW

Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne peux encore rien prouver pour le reste. –SH

Mais la terre t'aidera ? –JW

Il y en avait sur l'encadrement de la porte. En bas. Quelqu'un y a frotté sa chaussure. –SH

Le 'kidnapper' ? –JW

Possible. –SH

Une fois que tu auras les résultats tu sauras où la personne a été ? –JW

Exactement. –SH

Que fais-tu ? –SH

Je suis assis dans ma chambre d'hôtel souhaitant être avec toi pour aider. –JW

Pas que tu aies besoin de moi. J'ai l'impression que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. Mais ça aurait juste été plus intéressant. –JW

J'ai toujours besoin de toi. –SH

Tu m'aides à penser. –SH

Te parler m'aide à penser. –SH

Je suis flatté. –JW

Est-ce que ça à l'air sarcastique ? Parce que je le pense vraiment. –JW

Bien. Tu devrais. –SH

Évidemment. :-D –JW

John, tu sais que je déteste ces trucs. –SH

Dommage. Ils conviennent aux situations parfois. –JW

Très bien. Si tu le dois. –SH

Les résultats sont arrivés. –SH

Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? –JW

Herman Mason n'a pas été enlevé par sa famille. –SH

Wow. Excellente participation des échantillons de terre. –JW

Sherlock ? –JW

J'explique à Lestrade. –SH

Oh. Je vais te laisser. –JW

Pas besoin. Nous partons secourir Herman Mason. –SH

Le sauver des trafiquants ? –JW

Non. De son ex-femme. –SH

Sérieusement ? –JW

Elle pensait qu'on ne la suspecterait pas, étant donné tous les autres évènements. –SH

Par rancune ? –JW

Par amour. Il essayait d'obtenir la garde exclusive de leur fille. –SH

Mais il est impliqué dans des affaires de trafic. Il n'a aucune chance de l'obtenir. –JW

La mère est alcoolique. –SH

Oh. –JW

Attend d'être revenu à Londres avant d'appeler ta sœur. –SH

Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais appeler Harry ? –JW

Elle est la première personne à qui tu penses lorsqu'il est question d'alcoolisme. –SH

Tu te sens coupable de ne pas lui parler assez, donc tu te forces à l'appeler quand tu penses à elle. –SH

Ouais. Mais pourquoi repousser ce moment, hein ? Autant en finir le plus rapidement possible. –JW

Elle va te contrarier. Je ne peux rien y faire si tu es loin. –SH

Oh. –JW

Merci. :-) –JW

Tu es mon ami, John. –SH

Oui. Toi aussi. –JW

Je dois y aller. Elle va s'échapper. –SH

Fais attention ! –JW

* * *

Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? –SH

Dans quelques heures. Pourquoi ? –JW

M'ennuie. –SH

L'appartement est trop calme. –SH

Joue du violon. –JW

Déjà fait. Ce n'est pas la même chose. –SH

La même chose que quoi ? –JW

Rien. –SH

La même chose que quoi ? –JW

Que lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici. –SH

Oh. Tu te sens seul ? –JW

Bien sûr que non. –SH

Évidemment. À quoi est-ce que je pensais. –JW

À rien je suppose. –SH

Très bien. Donc se 'sentir seul' ne veut pas du tout signifier souhaiter avoir quelqu'un avec soi. –JW

Le sarcasme ne te va pas. –SH

Peur que je sois meilleur que toi ? –JW

Ridicule. –SH

Où est Mme Hudson ? –JW

Sa sœur est malade. Rien de sérieux. –SH

Ah. Tu peux toujours appeler Mycroft. Il pourrait venir et se rester là à se sentir supérieur à toi. –JW

Je préfère mourir d'ennui. –SH

Tu n'utiliserais pas le mot 'ennui' à la place d'une toute autre émotion ressentie et que tu n'oserais pas admettre ? –JW

Je ne pense pas. –SH

Attends. Tu es réellement en train d'y penser ? –JW

Non. Ne dis pas de bêtises. –SH

Tu considérais la question, n'est-ce pas ? –JW

Je veux dire, tu dis à tout le monde que tu es un sociopathe, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce sont des conneries. –JW

Pourquoi se serait des 'conneries' ? –SH

Parce que tu ne corresponds même pas aux critères de diagnostique d'une personnalité antisociale. –JW

Et de nos jours ce n'est que le minimum à considérer pour pouvoir parler de 'sociopathie'. –JW

Je ne vois pas les choses comme tout le monde. Personne d'autre ne l'a toléré. –SH

'Personne d'autre' n'a jamais vécu avec toi. –JW

Si, Mycroft. Il y a longtemps. –SH

Est-ce que Mycroft pense réellement que tu es un sociopathe ? –JW

Des fois. Les autres fois je ne suis pas sûr. –SH

Donc les personnes les plus proches de toi en doutent ? Ça devrait te prouver quelque chose. –JW

Que tous les deux vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez voir ? –SH

John ? –SH

Non. Ce n'est pas ça, Sherlock. –JW

Parfois je vois ce que je veux voir. Mais pas aujourd'hui. –JW

Tu ne peux pas tout le temps faire semblant. –JW

Si, je le peux vraiment. Assez bien. –SH

Non. J'ai t'ai vu quand ce n'est pas le cas. Et ça n'a rien à voir. Rien du tout. –JW

Quand ? –SH

Il y a quelques semaines plus tôt. Lorsque tu m'as réveillé en jouant du violon. –JW

Tu étais complètement ailleurs. J'aurais pu faire un autre trou dans le mur que tu ne l'aurais même pas remarqué. –JW

J'étais absorbé par ce que je faisais. –SH

Non. J'ai vu ça aussi. Et là, c'était différent. –JW

Tu étais triste. Chaque partie de ton être bougeait avec la musique. Comme si ça venait de l'intérieur. –JW

Tu ne peux pas jouer avec tant d'émotion si tu n'as jamais ressenti cette émotion. –JW

C'est comme essayer de rabibocher une personne avec une autre et ne pas pouvoir car tu ne sais pas avec qui elle était au départ. –JW

Si tu n'avais pas connu cette tristesse, tu n'aurais jamais pu me rendre triste rien qu'en me faisant t'écouter. –JW

D'ailleurs, tu ne savais même pas que j'étais la durant plus de la moitié du morceau. Pour qui est-ce que tu passes ta vie à mentir ? –JW

Peut-être pour moi-même. –SH

Tu portes un masque juste pour te faire plaisir ? –JW

Possible. Peut-être qu'il était intéressant de savoir ce que ça fait. –SH

Là, tu vois ? Tu te mens à toi-même. –JW

Tu essayes de te persuader n'avoir rien ressenti. Tu viens juste d'y penser. –JW

Personne d'autre ne fait la différence ? –SH

Je peux penser 'ça serait plus agréable si John était là', sans que cela signifie que je me sens seul. –SH

Si. C'est ce que ça veut dire en fait. –JW

Je rentre plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il n'y a aucun patient. –JW

Achète des patchs. –SH

* * *

Écoute, Sherlock, je suis désolé. C'est arrivé comme ça. –JW

Ça ne signifiait rien. Ça ne _doit_ rien vouloir dire du tout. –JW

Si tu as besoin d'espace, je comprendrais, mais promets-moi que nous allons en parler. –JW

Tu n'as pas l'air d'être revenu à la maison la nuit dernière. –JW

Tu veux bien juste répondre pour me dire si tu vas bien ? -JW

Ça fait un jour entier, Sherlock. –JW

Tu m'as embrassé. –SH

Oui. Je suis désolé. C'est arrivé comme ça. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. –JW

Ça n'arrivera plus ? –SH

Je te le promets. –JW

Et si j'en ai envie ? –SH

Quoi ? –JW

Tu en as envie ? –JW

Sherlock ? –JW

Tu ne peux pas dire un truc de ce genre puis arrêter de répondre. –JW

Peut-être. –SH

Peut-être quoi ? –JW

Tu en as peut-être envie ? –JW

Oui. –SH

J'y pense parfois. –SH

Oh. –JW

Moi aussi. J'y pense. –JW

Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? –SH

Parce que tu es brillant, fou et juste toi. –JW

Ça ne m'en dit pas plus. –SH

Je le voulais. J'aurais dû me contrôler, comme d'habitude. Je n'ai pas pu. –JW

D'habitude ? –SH

Ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. –JW

Vraiment ? –SH

Vraiment. –JW

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voulais que tu le fasses. –SH

Que je t'embrasse ? –JW

Oui. –SH

Alors pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? –JW

Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose, John. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. –SH

Parce que tu ne l'as jamais voulu, non ? –JW

Oui. –SH

Tu le veux maintenant ? –JW

Oui. –SH

Non. –SH

Je ne sais pas. –SH

Peu importe ta réponse, tout va bien. –JW

Honnêtement. –JW

Non ça ne va pas. Tu ne peux pas ranger un truc pareil dans une boîte et en jeter la clé. –SH

Je peux. Je le ferais. Si tu veux que je le fasse. –JW

Le plus important est que nous restions amis. –JW

Tout est trop embrouillé. On peut l'effacer ? –SH

Il ne s'est rien passé. –JW

* * *

Lestrade commence à avoir des soupçons. Dépêche-toi. –JW

Il me faut encore quelques minutes. –SH

Il va finir par te trouver là-dedans si tu ne sors pas. –JW

Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose. Des reçus. –SH

Il arrive. –JW

Sherlock ? –JW

Je suis dehors. –SH

Tu l'as échappée belle. –JW

Tu vas te faire arrêter un de ces jours. –JW

Ça ne serait pas la première fois. –SH

Je _me_ ferais arrêter à cause de toi un de ces jours. –JW

Ça ne serait pas ta première fois non plus. –SH

En effet. J'ai été fiché antisocial par ta faute. –JW

Vraiment, John, n'importe qui se serait mis à courir. –SH

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me faire poursuivre par la police. –JW

Bon point. Tu le sauras la prochaine fois comme ça. –SH

Je t'interdis de plaisanter. –JW

Qui plaisante ? –SH

Rejoins-moi chez Angelo. –SH

Tu ne comptes pas te fourrer dans les ennuis avant que je n'arrive, hein ? –JW

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. –SH

N'enquête pas sans moi. –JW

Non, je ne me 'fourrerai pas dans les ennuis'. –SH

Je dois juste faire escale à St Bart's. –SH

Pourquoi ? –JW

Parce que Molly m'a envoyé un message à propos d'un corps. Au sujet d'un tatouage manquant. –SH

Je ferais mieux de te rejoindre là-bas dans ce cas. –JW

Molly ne va pas me sauter dessus. Elle va sûrement s'extasier devant moi, mais je survivrai. –SH

Je te connais. Une fois que tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant tu fonces tête baissée. –JW

Je te retrouve à St Bart's. -JW

Fais-toi plaisir. –SH

Tu le fais bien, toi. –JW

Je veux dire, tu fais toujours ce que tu veux. –JW

Je sais. Je ne pensais pas que tu en ferais un double-sens. –SH

Ça t'arrive ? –JW

De faire quoi ? –SH

Rien. –JW

Me demandes-tu si il m'arrive de me masturber ? –SH

Non. Vraiment pas. –JW

Si, tu l'as fait. –SH

Je n'aurais pas dû. Ça ne me concerne pas. –JW

Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. –SH

Ah bon ? –JW

Non. Pas depuis l'université. –SH

Depuis l'université ? Comment tu as fait ? -JW

Tout le monde n'est pas fana de sexe comme toi. –SH

Je ne voulais pas dire dans ce sens-là, Sherlock. –JW

Juste que c'est une longue durée. –JW

Attends. Tu 'n'avais pas' ? -JW

Non. Je n'avais pas. –SH

Donc maintenant ça t'arrive ? -JW

Tu sais quoi ? Ne réponds pas à ça. –JW

Pourquoi pas ? –SH

Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle j'ai besoin de penser. –JW

*Besoin de demander. –JW

Alors quel type de tatouage manque-t-il sur le corps ? –JW

Subtile. –SH

On a besoin de changer de sujet. –JW

Il avait manifestement un éclair tatoué sur le poignet. Molly pense que les dommages causés au corps ont été intentionnels. –SH

Donc, quelqu'un a voulu cacher l'identité de la victime ? –JW

Et ils auraient pensé qu'un petit tatouage permettrait plus de l'identifier que son portefeuille et sa carte d'identité ? –SH

Peut-être qu'il faisait partit d'un gang et qu'ils n'ont pas voulu que l'on puisse remonter jusqu'à eux ? –JW

Déjà plus cohérent. J'irais jeter un coup d'œil. Mais ça pourrait juste être une coïncidence. –SH

Ok, mais après, nous allons chez Angelo. –JW

Tu peux déjà y aller et te prendre quelque chose à manger. –SH

Non. Pas d'enquête sans moi. –JW

De plus, si tu résous cette affaire avant que l'on aille chez Angelo, tu mangeras aussi. –JW

J'ai mangé hier. –SH

Et j'aimerais que tu manges aujourd'hui, également. –JW

Plusieurs fois, si tu le peux. –JW

J'en doute. –SH

Que tu mangeras aujourd'hui, ou que tu le feras plusieurs fois ? –JW

Le plusieurs fois. Je pense savoir qui a tué notre victime. –SH

Dépêche-toi d'arriver ou je m'en vais tout seul. –SH

Je suis devant les portes d'entrée. –JW

* * *

Je m'ennuie. Ramène des patchs. –SH

Je suis un peu occupé. –JW

Comment elle s'appelle ? –SH

Ce n'est pas un rancard. Harry. –JW

Elle est sobre ? –SH

Non pas du tout. -JW

Tu n'as pas eu de rancards depuis un moment. –SH

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de discuter de ça. –JW

Je t'occupe. –SH

Eh bien, plus tard, d'accord ? –JW

Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? –SH

Elle s'est encore séparée de Clara. –JW

Je suis étonné que tu aies demandé. –JW

J'essaye de déterminer combien de soirées passées à regarder de mauvais films il va en découler. –SH

Tu n'es pas obligé de les regarder avec moi. –JW

Si, je le suis. –SH

Indien, Italien ou Chinois ? –SH

Je ne rentrerais probablement pas avant deux heures. –JW

Dis-moi lorsque tu es sur le chemin du retour, et je commanderais. –SH

Je rentre. Italien, je pense. –JW

J'appellerai Angelo. –SH

Angelo ne livre pas. –JW

Il livrera pour moi. –SH

Bien sûr, tu es important. –JW

Oui. Tout comme toi. –SH

Merci. C'est bon à entendre. –JW

Tu ne devrais pas la laisser te faire sentir coupable. –SH

Je sais. –JW

Tu as besoin de patchs ? –JW

Oui ! –SH

J'en apporterai. –JW

* * *

Cet homme était en train de flirter avec toi. –SH

Oui. C'est bien ce qu'il faisait. –JW

Donc tu l'as remarqué ? –SH

Il aurait été difficile de ne pas le voir. –JW

Il m'a glissé son numéro en me serrant la main. –JW

Et il m'a aussi posé la main aux fesses. –JW

Je ne l'ai pas vu faire ça. –SH

Tu interrogeais la barmaid à ce moment-là. –JW

Ça va te prendre encore combien de temps pour sortir d'ici ? J'ai froid. –JW

Quelques minutes de plus. J'ai besoin de voir à qui elle parle. –SH

Tu n'as qu'à rentrer à la maison. –SH

Non. Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul. -JW

Ou peut-être que tu veux parler à Robert, de nouveau. –SH

Pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ? –JW

Il était potable. Tu aimes les rencards. –SH

Ça fait un moment. Ça doit te manquer. –SH

Je ne sors pas avec des hommes, Sherlock. –JW

Hmm. Je me demande où j'ai eu cette impression ? –SH

Il n'y a qu'une exception. Et nous n'allons pas en parler, tu te souviens ? –JW

Oui. –SH

Mais comment peux-tu savoir qu'il n'y a qu'une exception ? –SH

Si il y en a eu une, il peut y en voir d'autres. –SH

Il peut y en avoir des centaines d'autres. –SH

Non. Je t'assure, ça ne se peut pas. –JW

Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? –SH

Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Sherlock Holmes. –JW

Peut-on parler d'autre chose ? –JW

Elle se déplace. –SH

Génial. Je commence réellement à me les geler ici. –JW

Elle est en train de discuter avec le propriétaire majoritaire. Ça doit être lui. –SH

Nous aurons à inspecter son domicile. –SH

Tu sais où il habite ? –JW

Je le saurais bientôt. –SH

Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? –JW

Je pose juste quelques questions. –SH

D'accord. Fais vite. –JW

Il vit au-dessus du club. –SH

Très bien. Dois-je me faufiler chez lui ? –JW

Non. Je te rejoins dans quelques secondes. Je ne voudrais pas croiser Robert de nouveau. –SH

Quoi qu'il en soit. Comment allons-nous y entrer ? –JW

Il y a une entrée derrière. –SH

Retrouve-moi près des poubelles. –SH

* * *

Il est trois heures du matin. Où vas-tu ? –JW

Dehors. Marcher. –SH

Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Je viens tout juste de sortir de la douche et je ne t'ai vu nulle part. –JW

Besoin de penser. –SH

Et tu ne peux pas le faire dans douce chaleur de l'appartement ? –JW

Sérieusement, tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours. –JW

Normalement, tu te reposes après une affaire. –JW

Trop de choses dans ma tête. –SH

L'affaire, encore ? –JW

Non. Elle est résolue. –SH

Alors quoi ? –JW

Je peux peut-être aider. –JW

C'est de ta faute si ça a commencé ! –SH

Quoi ? –JW

Je ne peux pas l'effacer. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. –SH

Seigneur. Le baiser ? –JW

Quoi d'autre ? –SH

Effectivement. Je crains bien que nous ne l'ayons ignoré sans succès. –JW

La balle est dans ton camp, Sherlock. Juste, je ne veux pas ruiner notre amitié. –JW

Je sais. Moi non plus. –SH

Bien. Donc ça n'arrivera pas, d'accord ? –JW

D'accord. –SH

Je pense beaucoup trop à toi. –SH

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? –JW

Je ne veux pas mal interpréter. –JW

Admirable. –SH

Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? –JW

Tu es tout le temps dans ma tête ! –SH

Ta bouche, tes yeux, tes _mains_. Je ne peux plus _penser_ avec toutes les parties de ton corps qui s'accumulent ! –SH

Et je ne suis _rien_ si je ne peux pas penser, John. Rien. –SH

Je sais que te dire que ce n'est pas vrai ne va pas aider, mais je le dis quand même, ce n'est pas vrai. –JW

Alors dis quelque chose qui aidera. –SH

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. –JW

C'est comme si tu avouais être attiré par moi, mais que c'est une mauvaise chose. –JW

Bien sûr que je suis attiré par toi. Nous savons déjà cela. Continue. –SH

Est-ce que ça signifie 'j'ai probablement envie que tu m'embrasse une fois encore, mais peut-être que non' en Sherlockien ? –JW

Désolé. C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise. –JW

Tu sais que je suis attiré par toi, mais tu ne veux rien en faire. –JW

Ce qui n'est pas un problème. Pas du tout. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour ne pas t'attirer. –JW

Tu veux que déménage ? –JW

Non. La seule chose plus horrible que de t'avoir ici serait que tu ne sois plus là. –SH

Je ne sais comment je dois me sentir à propos de ça. –JW

Moi non plus. –SH

Je sais que c'est assez nouveau pour toi, mais tu devrais prendre une décision. –JW

Je ne peux pas. –SH

D'accord. Rentre. Sois indécis là où il fait chaud, ce sera déjà ça. –JW

Plus tard. Bientôt. J'ai juste besoin de marcher encore un peu. –SH

Ne fais rien de stupide. –JW

S'il-te-plaît. –JW

* * *

Ça va mieux ? –JW

Oui. Je n'aurais pas dû te répondre hier soir. –SH

Si, tu avais réellement à le faire. Je reste ton ami, même si pour l'instant les choses sont compliquées. –JW

Oui. Compliquées. –SH

Mycroft m'a conduit au travail ce matin. –JW

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? –SH

John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? –SH

John ? –SH

Désolé. J'avais un patient. –JW

Il s'inquiétait pour toi. Il voulait que lui dise ce qu'il se passe. –JW

Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? –SH

Que tu étais en pleine transition. –JW

Je ne le suis pas. Je suis clean. Et je ne vends absolument rien. –SH

Je le jure, John. Je suis clean. –SH

Pas ça. Je veux dire que tu as l'esprit occupé, et que tu essayes de faire la part des choses. –JW

Cependant je suis content que tu le sois. –JW

Oh. Bien sûr. –SH

Il a une affaire pour toi. –JW

Je suis sûr de ne pas être intéressé. –SH

C'est à Paris. Une toile disparue. Très célèbre, je crois. –JW

Vraiment ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler. –SH

J'imagine qu'ils doivent garder ça secret. Ça a l'air compliqué. –JW

Tu passerais quelques jours loin de Londres. –JW

Tu veux dire loin de toi. –SH

Tu veux que je quitte Londres ? –SH

Sherlock, j'ai déjà du mal à te vouloir hors de mon champ de vision. –JW

Lorsque tu es sur une affaire. –JW

Mais ça pourrait t'aider. –JW

C'est ce que pense Mycroft ? –SH

Franchement qui sait ce que Mycroft pense ? –JW

Je me suis inquiété pour toi hier. –JW

Et tu serais moins inquiet si je me trouvais à Paris ? –SH

Non. Bien sûr que non. –JW

Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu que je prenne cette affaire ? –SH

Ça pourrait te permettre d'avoir un autre point de vue. T'aider à mettre les choses au clair. –JW

Je veux juste que tu ailles bien. –JW

Je vais bien. Vraiment. –SH

Très bien. Ne prends pas l'affaire. Nous nous débrouillerons nous même. –JW

Sherlock ? –JW

Je crois que je vais prendre l'affaire. –SH

Ok. J'appelle Mycroft. – JW

Déjà fait. Je pars ce soir. –SH

Ce soir ? –JW

Probablement avant que tu ne sois à la maison. –SH

Oh. Ok. Bon voyage. –JW

J'en doute. –SH

* * *

Les trains sont ennuyeux. –SH

Les enfants sont trop bruyants. –SH

Les gens ne réalisent pas combien ils se plaignent. –SH

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? –SH

Ça doit probablement être un minimum intéressant. –SH

Sinon tu m'aurais déjà répondu. –SH

Je dormais. Sherlock. Il est tard. –JW

Ennuyeux. –SH

Oui, énormément. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier. –JW

N'est-ce pas le but de ce voyage de t'éloigner quelques jours ? –JW

Mon but est de résoudre une affaire et de rentrer à Londres. –SH

Ok. –JW

Mme Hudson a remarqué le trou dans le frigo. –JW

Ce n'est pas si grave. –SH

Elle m'a fait part de sa déception durant au moins 5 bonnes minutes. –JW

Je lui ai dit que nous réparerions ça lorsque tu reviendrais. –JW

Je n'étais pas présent lors de la prise de cette décision. –SH

Je sais. J'ai juste pensé que tu serais assez intelligent pour être d'accord avec moi. –JW

Tu viens de me faire sourire. –SH

Bien. C'est rassurant de savoir que j'en suis encore capable. –JW

Toujours. –SH

Je pense que l'homme assis quatre places devant moi cache quelque chose. –SH

Une liaison peut-être ? –JW

Possible, mais peu probable. –SH

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? –JW

Aucun anneau de mariage. Même aucun signe qu'il y en ait eu un. Coupable, mais pas investit émotionnellement. –SH

Il a peur, également. Beaucoup trop pour que ça ne soit qu'une liaison. –SH

Garde un œil sur lui. –JW

Évidemment. –SH

Je crois que je ne peux pas te demander de 'ne pas enquêter sans moi'. –JW

Ce serait contre-productif. –SH

John ? –SH

Pardon. Je somnolais un peu. Me revoilà. –JW

Retourne te coucher, John. –SH

Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'ennuies. –SH

Retourne dormir. –SH

Ok. –JW

'Nuit Sherlock. –JW

Bonne nuit. –SH

* * *

Tu devrais être arrivé à Paris maintenant. –JW

Comment avance l'affaire ? –JW

Réponds-moi dès que tu le pourras. –JW

Je te laisse travailler. –JW

Cette affaire était clairement une ruse pour m'éloigner de Londres. –SH

Y avait pas d'affaire ? –JW

Oh, si, mais je l'ai résolue ce matin. –SH

Mycroft a peut-être pensé que ça prendrait plus de temps. –JW

Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, John ? –SH

Pas trop, non. –JW

Tu rentres à la maison alors ? –JW

La chambre est réservée pour deux jours. –SH

Oh. Alors profites-en. –JW

Vide le mini-bar pour moi. –JW

Déjà commencé. –SH

Même la bière ? –JW

J'ai débuté avec ça. –SH

Puis le Scotch m'a ôté toutes saveurs. –SH

Vas-y doucement. –JW

Non je vais en avoir besoin. –SH

Pourquoi ? –JW

Je dois te parler. –SH

Appelle-moi. –JW

Non. Les messages c'est plus facile. –SH

Pas si tu deviens soûl au point de ne plus voir ton clavier. –JW

Je ne boirai pas autant. –SH

D'accord. Parle-moi. –JW

J'ai besoin de boire plus avant. –SH

Oh. –JW

Est-ce que je dois boire également ? –JW

Peut-être. J'en sais rien. –SH

Il aurait mieux valu que tu sois sûr, je suppose. –JW

Pourquoi tu n'en sais rien ? –JW

Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire. –SH

Mais je serais honnête si je bois. –SH

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne bois pas souvent. –SH

Oh. –JW

D'accord. J'ai pris un verre et une bouteille de whiskey au cas où. –JW

Bien, parce que ça arrive. –SH

Tu as terminé le Scotch ? –JW

Pas encore, mais il se peut que je n'en aille pas besoin. –SH

Ça commence. –SH

Et tu arrives toujours à taper parfaitement ? –JW

Ça me fait des trous dans le cerveau. –SH

Il faudrait que je boive bien plus que ça. –SH

Ok. :-) –JW

Tu souris vraimen ? –SH

En effet. –JW

Jaime ton sourire. –SH

Et j'aime le tien. –JW

Tu l'aimes ? –SH

Oui. J'aimerais bien le voir plus souvent. –JW

Je ne voulais pas venir à Paris. –SH

Que voulais-tu Sherlock ? –JW

La maison. –SH

Avec toi. –SH

Faire d'enuyeuses courses et acheter de la confitur de mûre. –SH

Regarder des films stupid et lire de vieu dossier. –SH

Resoudre des affaires et te reveiller en jouan du violon. –SH

J'aime tout ça, moi aussi. –JW

Je veux te toucher. –SH

T'embrasser. Te sentir. –SH

Oh. Je veux ça aussi. Énormément. –JW

Mais pas plus que je ne te veux dans ma vie. –JW

Mais est ce que tu voudra pour toujour ? –SH

Pour toujours ? –JW

Je suis exceptionel. Les exeptions confirme les règle. –SH

Je ne comprends pas. –JW

Tu voudra etre norml un jour, nest ce pas ? TEs normal. –SH

Une fmme. Je nsuis pas une femme. –SH

J'avais remarqué. –JW

Tu penses que parce que je ne désire pas d'hommes d'habitude, je ne te veux pas ? –JW

Jpeux pas faire ça, JOhn. Peux pas comencer et arrter. Pas avec toi. –SH

Sherlock, je n'ai jamais voulu _personne_ comme je te veux toi. –JW

Chaque portion de toi que je peux avoir, je la prendrais. –JW

Ami, colocataire, amant, partenaire. Tout. Tout ça, si tu m'y autorises. –JW

Sherlock ? –JW

Sherlock ? –JW

Tu t'es évanoui, n'est-ce pas ? –JW

Putain. –JW

* * *

Efface tout de la nuit dernière. –SH

Quoi ? –JW

S'il-te-plait. –SH

Sherlock, je ne pense pas être capable de faire ça. –JW

Pas les sentiments, John. Juste les messages. Mon langage était atroce. –SH

Connard. –JW

J'ai fait n'importe quoi. –SH

Ah bon ? Je suis celui qui a perdu sa dignité. –JW

Tu as été magnifique. Et cohérant. –SH

Je l'ai été un peu moins. –SH

Je m'en fiche. –JW

Pas moi. Supprime tout, s'il-te-plait. –SH

Non. –JW

Pourquoi non ? –SH

Parce que je ne veux pas. Tu as été honnête. Je veux tout garder. –JW

Si je suis honnête maintenant, tu le garderas à la place ? –SH

Ça dépend de ce que tu diras. –JW

Et du fait que tu me veuilles uniquement lorsque tu es soûl ou non. -JW

Ce n'est certainement pas le cas. –SH

Tu avais tort, tu le sais ? –JW

Concernant ? –SH

Moi, décidant éventuellement que tu ne sois qu'une phase ou un truc dans le genre. –JW

Décidant que je serais mieux avec une gentille femme. –JW

_Tu_ ne peux pas le prévoir, John. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu voudras demain. –SH

Mais j'ai réalisé que ce n'est pas considérable. –SH

Pas considérable ? –JW

Que c'est sans importance. –SH

Je sais ce que considérable veut dire. Pourquoi ce n'est pas considérable ? –JW

Il est déjà trop tard. Si demain tu rencontres une 'gentille femme' et te maries avec elle, ça serait déjà horrible. –SH

Ça n'arrivera pas. –JW

Bien, parce que je reviens demain et que je détesterais arriver juste à temps pour assister à ton mariage. –SH

Pas de mariage. Rentre à la maison. –JW

Je pense qu'il y a d'autres choses dont nous devrons encore discuter. –JW

Le baiser ? –SH

Pour commencer. –JW

Est-ce que l'on doit en parler ? On ne peut pas juste recommencer ? –SH

Oh… Seigneur, oui. –JW

Tant mieux. Je ne pourrais pas être pire à cela que je ne l'ai été en écrivant. –SH

_Fin_

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
__Moi je suis juste perdue entre imaginer Sherlock soûl, tout en me demandant ce qu'il à bien pu faire en trouvant les porno de John..._


End file.
